


Jotun Thor Is Thor's Fursona

by illwynd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Jotun Loki, Jotun Thor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd
Summary: After Loki falls, Thor finds himself wishing for something strange.





	Jotun Thor Is Thor's Fursona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorvaenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/gifts).



> So, Thorvaenn made a post on tumblr that said ["Jotun Thor is Thor's fursona"](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/176062548375/thorduna-jotun-thor-is-thors-fursona-it-was-an) and I couldn't stop myself from running with the idea, taking it places it never wanted to be.

It was an unexpected thought in the midst of his grief. In the midst of the hollow, echoing hum that was his mind after his mother and father told him the truth, finally, of Loki’s birth and origins and how he had come to be part of their family.

 _Not of our blood_ , Odin told him. A foundling. A Jotun child, abandoned and left to die, instead turning warm and pale in Odin’s arms.

Thor had spent hours with those words ringing in his ears, and the vision of his brother falling away into scintillating darkness blurring before his eyes. But now...

It was impossible, somehow, for them not to be brothers, and Thor would never call him any other thing. But the unexpected thought that took hold of him was the strange image of himself with blue skin, with ice in his veins. If he had been born at Loki’s side rather than Loki brought to his.

Whenever Thor’s mind wandered away from mourning, whenever he allowed himself to breathe and let the pain recede, the thoughts were there, the fantasy that had sprung up inside him. As a Jotun, in Thor’s mind, he and Loki roved all over an empty, glacial world, adventuring together. They ate cold fish, freshly caught by their own skill. They defended each other, smaller than the other giants but powerful still, between Thor’s fierce might and Loki’s wild sorcery. They bedded down in frozen caverns and lay together, tracing the shared markings of their heritage upon bared flesh, and Loki’s fingers on his skin made Thor shiver, though he did not feel chilled.

The more Thor thought of it, the more natural it seemed. The more he enjoyed the image he conjured of himself in that form. The more the tale he invented pleased him.

Thor thought of it sometimes as he lay in his own warm bed, tears lingering in the corners of his eyes, and he felt the want like an ache in his chest. He could almost feel his brother pressed against him, in his embrace. Could almost hear his laughter, could almost feel his mouth, his hungered kisses.

Thor wished fiercely and desperately that he had been born so.

They would never then have been sundered.


End file.
